Original Dymiant
by Sakury
Summary: Dois anjos, dois passados, um futuro. As mágoas do passado muitas vezes nos levam à um futuro brilhante. Qual será o futuro desses dois anjos?


Prólogo 1:

Os príncipes renegados

Em um campo cheio de flores atrás de um grande castelo duas crianças brincavam, acompanhadas pelos olhos atentos e maternais de uma jovem e bela mulher que os olhavam com uma profunda alegria, os garotos eram pequenos e energéticos, ambos eram loiros, tinham olhos vermelhos e pareciam se dar bem.

- Devil, seu fracote, você não aguenta correr nada!

- Tatsuuke, não seja malvado com seu irmão - a mulher que os observa se levanta e vai até os dois, abraçando-os -vocês dois são os meus tesouros...

Naquele momento a voz dela fica mais triste, enquanto olha para a muralha de pedra atrás. O garoto mais velho, que possuia grandes e brilhantes olhos vermelhos nota a tristeza da mãe e logo se pergunta o porque.

- Mamãe... Tá tudo bem?

A tristeza da mãe logo se dissipa de seus olhos e ela volta a olhá-los com carinho, dando um belo sorriso contornado pelo seu batom de leve tom carmesin.

- Não é nada meu tesouro, volte a brincar com seu irmão sim? Que tal se formos tomar um sorvete mais tarde?

- Tats - diz o irmão menor, com uma voz mais fina e tímida- eu quero sorvete.

- Devil, nem pense em pegar o de morango hein?

Os dois riem depois, conversando sobre sorvetes, enquanto de uma das janelas do castelo um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos amarelos sérios os observa fazendo um pequeno sorriso malicioso brotar de seu rosto.

- Logo logo esses dois serão úteis... E eu terei uma arma suprema.

O homem sai da janela, alisando o papel de parede com suas unhas, rasgando o mesmo. Ele se volta para uma mesa onde um grande livro dourado está depositado, aberto em uma página escolhida. Ele olha atentamente para o livro e mais um sorriso malícioso brota de seu rosto, mas dessa vez uma pitada de maldade fica aparente.

No jardim a mulher já tinha mudado o seu doce sorriso pra uma expressão séria, ao mesmo tempo pensativa enquanto sentia o homem de cabelos prateados ir na direção dela com intenções assassinas. Ela logo se vira, olhando docemente para ele.

- Querido, veio brincar com nossos filhos?

As crianças abrem um sorriso alegre ao ve-lo, demonstrando o carinho que sentiam pelo pai.

- Papai! -gritam os dois em uníssono.

O homem ignora o grito feliz dos do garotos, simplesmente se virando e falando com a mulher:

- Millian, você me serviu bem, esses garotos são genios... Mas agora eu preciso deles.

A mulher olha para ele assustada, se perguntando o por que disso.

- O que vai fazer com eles Shinjiro? São nossos filhos!

Os dois pequenos se assustam com o grito da mãe e antes que eles percebam o pai já sacou a espada e cravou no coração da jovem, num golpe rápido e preciso. Naquele momento ambos não podiam acreditar no que viram e o tempo parou naquela cena.

- MAMÃE! -o mais velho grita, indo para cima da mãe e apoiando a cabeça dela nos braços, já chorando inconsolavelmente- Mamãe!

Naquele momento o irmão mais novo se apressava pra ficar ao lado da mãe, mudo com o choque que acabara de levar, ele apenas chorava. Ela olhava os dois filhos com um doce sorriso, alisando o rosto deles.

- Meus filhos... Sejam fortes... Por favor... -ela fala fracamente, abraçando os dois- Tats... Cuide do seu irmãozinho...Eu vou te dar algo...

Com o restante das forças ela beija os lábios do filho mais velho.

- Leve... Com você...

Ela começa a fechar os olhos lentamente, morrendo com um doce sorriso no rosto enquanto os filhos choram sobre seu cadáver. Shinjiro apenas observa sem alterar a sua expressão e termina de limpar a lâmina da espada.

- Agora é a vez de vocês -diz ríspidamente, fazendo uma corrente com laminas atravessar o corpo do mais novo- vocês tem muita utilidade pra mim.

- Devil! -o mais velho tenta alcançar o mais novo, sendo pego por um homem idoso com outra corrente que se enrola pelo corpo e o paralisa- DEVIL!

- Tats! - o mais novo tenta alcançar o mais velho com suas mãozinhas, também sendo paralisado por outra corrente- Papai! -Olha para o pai em tom e súplica.

Ele em resposta dá apenas um chute no filho, enquanto o idoso injeta uma substância no mais velho, fazendo ele ficar sonolento imediatamente.

- Devil... Por... Favor... Não... Chore... - olha uma última vez pro corpo da mãe antes de apagar.

Enquanto está caído imagens horríveis passam pela cabeça dele, até que o mesmo acorda gritando enquanto está deitado no chão.

- MAMÃE! DEVIL! -se levanta, sobressaltado, olhando os prédios ao redor com a visão turva, sentindo suas quentes lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto - Droga... Esse sonho... Sempre esse sonho... Por 12 anos...

Ele seca as lágrimas, olhando ao redor e falando consigo mesmo:

- Não posso fazer nada... Eu fugi... Eu não consigo derrotar meu pai sem ajuda... Então tenho que viver como caçador de recompensas... E tive que fugir pro mundo dos humanos... Eu e o Devil... Juntos... Longe da nossa terra, Dymiant...


End file.
